Breaking Point
by howdoyoudosir
Summary: Blaine tries to deal with his homosexuality but sometimes you need someone there to help. Just someone to tell you that it's all going to be okay. That it will get better. It's certainly not going to be his homophobic parents or his non-existant friends. His brother may have left, but has he really left for good? Pre Sadie Hawkins. Eventual Klaine. angstangstangst.


**Breaking Point**

_Summary:_ Blaine tries to deal with his homosexuality but sometimes you need someone there to help. Just someone to tell you that it's all going to be okay. That it will get better. It's certainly not going to be his homophobic parents or his non-existant friends. His brother may have left, but has he really left for good? Eventual Klaine.

Disclaimer: Glee and all the awesomeness it contains does not belong to me.

* * *

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep-_

"Eugh. Noooooo." Blaine moaned, pulling the pillow over his head. This could not be happening. He swore his head had only just hit the pillow. But here he was, basked in sunlight. He'd be happy to see a ban on all alarms. There was sure to be one soon considering all the other stupid laws around. He can remember reading somewhere that it was illegal to get a fish drunk in Ohio. Seriously…this country.

With another groan he sat up and stretched both arms above his head. It's way too early in the morning to think this in depth about alarm clocks. He calls it a mutual hatred and throws the covers off him. His skin instantly breaks out into goosebumps and his spin shivers.

Whilst rubbing his arms he makes his way to his wardrobe and sees the shadow of himself in the morning sunshine against the cupboard door. His unruly curls in disarray and pyjamas ruffled beyond belief.

Rubbing a hand over his sleep filled eyes he pulls out a red polo and black chinos. Heck, he attaches a stripy bow tie. When is there not a time to wear bow ties? He straightens it out in the mirror, attempts to flatten his hair. But an afro like that can't be tamed. It's a free spirit. Now, all he needs is his essay. Wherever it's gone.

He heads straight for his desk, pushing his notes and doodles aside. His brow furrows. He put it right here! The only other thing on his desk is -

"Ahah!" He mutters. Buried deep within the latest issue of vogue is Blaine's pristine essay. With a small smile he carefully places it in his French textbook and leaves the room.

Blaine walks into the kitchen with a spring in his step, grabs a slice of bread and shoves it quickly into the toaster.

"I do wish you'd stop dressing like that, Blaine." His father exclaims, looking over the morning paper. "You look like you're about to step onto a gay parade."

"William!" His wife gasps, hitting him gently with her newspaper.

"What? It's true. I don't want the neighbours thinking we're ones for bringing up queers. I won't have it."

Wide hazel eyes watch them with bated breath. He grabs his bag and quietly leaves the kitchen, all the while looking down at his outfit. As he opens up the front door he pulls the bowtie from his neck and pushes it deep inside his bag. Hiding it.

The toast pops up.

* * *

He was just 2 minutes from the school gate when he came across the second person to make him sad today.

"Yo loser, why the long face?"

_[Ignore it. Just keep walking.]_

"Ooh, what's this? You not talking today? Let's see about that." The 6 foot jock sneers at Blaine before grabbing his textbooks.

"Give them back! They're mine!" Blaine shouted, chasing after him. He briefly sees a small group of people just standing there. Watching.

"Not anymore." The jock chuckles before throwing the textbooks in the stream without any hesitation or mercy. Without so much as a glance back, he rejoins his 'pack' and rounds of laughter ensue. If he had glanced back he would have seen Blaine staring blankly at the river. At the textbooks coated in mud and wet through. He would have seen Blaines eyes wide as he stared down at loose papers all soggy. But he never looked back. Not once.

It took Blaine an additional 10 minutes to get to school after that. His once pristine essay now completely ruined. The ink had run and the pages were so delicate it took everything Blaine had for his finger to not pierce a hole. With his heart beating fast he ran the rest of the way to school.

"Sorry I'm late, ." He panted, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"I should think so. See me after class." His teacher said sternly, returning to her lesson. Blaine tentatively took a seat, knowing this lesson would not go smoothly. However, he was surprised to find that it all went swimmingly. That is, until it was time for the essays to be handed in.

"Homework out! Come on, hurry up, hurry up!" The teacher shouted around the room. Blaine miserably placed his essay on the table which was practically unreadable by now. It flopped down, sticking itself to the surface.

"And how am I going to know whos this is, Parker? Hmm? Name, please." Blaine's eyebrows came together. There was a new boy? He glanced up to where the teacher was standing over a student. Oh. He seemed nice. Blaine shook his head and looked back down at his own essay. How did he not notice a new student in the room? God, he was so blind. It would have helped if his glasses hadn't been snapped by a jock ealier in the week, but hey ho.

"And what on earth is that? Why, that wouldn't even qualify as loo roll." The teacher exclaimed at Blaine's work as the class erupted into laughter. Leaving the spoken of work on the desk, he leaves. There's no way he can sit there and listen to the insults at his work when he worked _oh so_ long on it.

_[Hold yourself together!_]

The remainder of his lessons went no better. He had been shoved several times throughout the day and it had left him in a miserable mood. At least there was only one period left. Chemistry.

However, when Blaine entered the room he found that his usually empty desk was occupied. He did a double take. It was the new boy from this morning. At least he now had someone to work with, if he was wanted that is. He slowly walked over there, heart fluttering.

"Hi." He said, hesitantly putting his crinkled and dirty workbooks onto the surface.

"Hi." The boy timidly replied. Blaine glanced up into his eyes. Honey and warm. He seemed friendly. He offered a small smile and took the seat next to him at the work top. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all. Maybe-

"Gay boys!" A jock shouted loudly in their faces as he made his way to his seat. Blaine jumped a mile and then some. The new boy put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay." He said. "Not everyone understands homosexuality." Blaine's eyes went to the size of sauces.

"I'm not…I'm not gay!" He stuttered out in a hushed whisper. But the boy simply gave him a look before looking to the front of the class as the lesson began. Blaine ran a hand through his hair trying to clear his head.

* * *

[_Thank God I'm home_.]

That was the only thought running through his head when he opened the front door. The house itself could hardly be classed as a home. It was far to large without any personal items and always impeccably clean. In fact, he can remember coming home caked in mud one year and his parents had made him 'hose down' before coming in the house. It didn't help it was winter. In the bitter cold.

Without looking for his parents, who were likely to be out anyway, he dashed up to his room and closed his door. _Deep breath_. Talk about a day from hell. It wasn't usually _this_ bad. Pulling his laptop lid up he clicked on his iTunes. Laying down on his bad, his put his elbow over his eyes and let sleep claim him. Naps were a wonder cure for days like this.

**_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control._**

"Blaine! Dinner!"

...

"**Blaine!**"

"Yes, mother." Blaine muttered, gently rolling off the bed. He took a few breaths to gather himself, turned his iTunes off and left the safety of his room.

"Pass the salt, please." said, looking at his son. In fact, he'd been looking at him for quite a while during the dinner. Blaine could cut the atmosphere with a spoon. He passed it over and went back to pushing the food around on his place. He certainly wasn't hungry. He just craved his bed. The safety of his bed.

"We received a phone call today, Blaine. From a woman called Sue Kudrom. Does that ring a bell?"

Blaine pinched his nose. God. His teacher had phoned home. He nodded.

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir."

"She said you arrived late and then didn't hand the homework in. I expected better from you, Blaine. Honestly. Cooper wasn't like this. What's wrong with you? Why can't you behave? Why can't you be more like Cooper? He's on to great things whilst you...you're making a fool of yourself in school. That place is for learning, not silly behaviour." He father states angrily, unaware of the effect of this having on Blaine.

Meanwhile, said boy is freaking out. Another person he's failed. Another thing wrong in his life. "I expect you to apologise to her and hand in the essay in your next lesson. I don't want to see you. You may go now."

Chin wobbling, nostrils flaring he climbs the stairs two at a time. He sits down at his desk chair, leans forward and pulls on his hair.

"Eugh!" He lets out whilst squeezing his eyes tightly closed.

[_Get a hold of yourself_.]

He looks up after hearing a noise against his window. Heavy rain drops pounding on the glass. He turns away. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heart which was pounding angrily.

He pulled up his documents on his laptop, thanking all the Gods that he had decided to do the essay on the computer instead of hand write it. At least he didn't need to write it all again.

The small mercies.

Just as he was opening up an internet explorer in order to check his Tumblr an ad pops up. One of _those_ ads.

Blaines eyebrows rocket upward as he sees countless men all enjoying…well, each other. He starts gaping at the screen and can feel himself start to react. He feels a deep ache below his stomach and his face turns red in mortification. He's not… He can't be.

The picture flashes to a short soundless video of two men doing things that Blaine has never even thought about. Blaine actually moans, his jeans tight.

Confused and angry at himself he clicks off the ad and slams the laptop closed, uncaring about the fragile glass screen. He jams the light switch off and crawls under the covers.

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

_Don't c-_

His shoulders heave as he pulls a pillow over the top of his head to muffle the first of many gut wrenching sobs. What _was_ wrong with him? He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up tighter hoping today has just been some God awful fucked up dream.

Rain pitter pattered down outside his window.

He cried.

* * *

Thanks for reading, it's really appreciated. Feel free to leave a review (In other words...Pretty please with a Blaine on top?)

**_howdoyoudosir . tumblr . com_**

You know how to find me now so don't be shy ;) Anyone who follows can have a cheeky Blaine cookie ?!


End file.
